


Touch Me

by abluenite



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, connor's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abluenite/pseuds/abluenite
Summary: Connor gives in a little to his instincts, but it's just the beginning. Continuation of Slowly. Disclaimer: I do not own HTGAWM





	

You surprised me with how comfortable you were with the changing of our relationship. You showed me how to kiss you and I followed your lead without issue. Now we’re standing in front of your bed sharing kisses and letting our hands roam. I want to go slow, I keep telling myself that but it’s becoming difficult with every sound that comes out of either of our mouths. My skin is so sensitive to your touch and it feels like this is all happening for the first time. Well it is the first time for me in a way. The first time I’ve loved someone I’ve been with. That’s why I told you I wanted this to be special. I wanted to take my time learning everything about you; your wants and desires. I didn’t want to make a mistake. I wanted you to know how important you are to me. How important you have been to me. I’m not going to make that mistake again of hurting you, or disregarding you.

 

“Con,” you whisper against my lips as I guide your hands under my shirt. Your hands are so warm as you reach higher up my torso and to my chest. I slowly lift my shirt up and over my head and then look up to you. Your cheeks tinge pink as you stare at my bare chest and then back up to my face. You gently run your fingers over my pecks and I gasp when I feel you brush against my nipples.

“Ollie, mmm.”

I close my eyes and allow you to continue to touch me and then place my hands on your hips. I look up at you now, silently asking if I can touch you too. I can’t be the only one having all the fun. You nod, and I let my hands slide up under your shirt and over your chest. You pull your shirt off and leave me to smooth your soft skin.

“May I?”

You nod, and I lean forward, brushing my lips against your warm skin.

“Ahh,” I look up to and your mouth is still open but your eyes squeezed shut. Oh, you like this.

I press another kiss to your chest and you pull me closer to you and wrap your arms around me.

“Connor,” you moan and I trail the kisses up to your neck and finally capture your lips again.

“You like that Ollie?” You nod and kiss me again, this time harder, nipping at my lips, my tongue.

“God,” I groan when you grip my waist tighter and pull me closer. You trail kisses now down my neck and land on my shoulder, pressing hot kisses there.

“Con, take me to bed. Please.”

I see that you are caught up in the moment and I almost let my instincts take over. I’ve been in this situation before; moving from the appetizer, to the main course, but I remind myself what I promised you and what I promised myself.

 

“Ollie,” I take your hand and look into your eyes. “Let’s take our time. I want to make this memorable.” You blush and look down before nodding your head.

 

After changing into sleep shorts and nothing else, we make ourselves comfortable in your bed and sit up against the headboard. I’m surprised at my restraint because your body is beautiful. I can’t stop looking at you and I know you notice. I mean you’re looking at me as well. This is new territory for both of us, and the excitement of it all doesn’t go unnoticed by either of us it seems.

 

“So, do you want to talk about what you want to do to me?” You tease and lean up against your headboard, laying a hand on my chest. Your fingers graze my nipple and I close my eyes tight, trying my hardest to swallow the moan bubbling up in my throat.

 

“Fuck,” I mumble and you laugh quietly. “I have some ideas but…” I trail off when I feel you kiss my chest.

“Tell me?” You peck a kiss. “Or did you want to show me instead?”

Wow, you’re going to kill me. I want to slow this down but the way you’re talking and your actions. Am I that strong?

“Ollie, I have so many bad things on my mind right now.”

“Bad things?”

“Yes, very bad,” I growl now and pull you closer into a slow kiss. I try to focus on your mouth and how good it tastes. I love the weight of you against me and soon I pull you over me and ease down on your bed. I wrap our legs together and just enjoy the simplicity of this.

“Con,” you nibble my bottom lip. “I want you to do bad things to me.” You trail a kiss to my neck and then to my collarbone. “Preferably all night if you’re willing.”

Where did this come from? I always thought you were so reserved and innocent, but there’s something about tonight that has this wild side of you coming out. It must be from all those texts we shared after we confessed our love for one another. When I arrived here earlier I didn’t think we’d get this far tonight. I mean, you know I want you but I want to do it properly.

 

“Let’s start with the basics. Is that okay?”

“Um, sure Connor,” you smile and I arrange us to lay side by side.

I begin by touching your skin again, trailing a few fingers up and down your arms and your chest. Soon I replace my fingers with my lips, dragging a kiss from here to there. I hear your low moans and feel you caress my arms as I press more kisses on you. You’re so sensitive it seems, but maybe it just me. I know how you make me feel when you’re touching me, and the way you’re breathing right now as I blow warm air over your collarbone tells me so much more.

“You’re killing me Con,” you huff and your eyes roll as I nibble your sensitive skin along your neck and behind your ear.

“Okay. I’ve got you.” I pull back and run a hand through your hair, smiling gently at your flushed face. I press a lingering kiss to your lips before settling back down again. “How far do you want to go tonight Ollie?”

“Hmm, is that a trick question?” You laugh and place a hand on my waist, letting your fingers drag dangerously on the hem of my sleep shorts. “I could go as far as you let me go Con, honestly. But I don’t want you do anything you’re not ready for.”

 

I study you intensely; your warm brown eyes focused on me, your smooth skin under my fingertips as I graze your arm, and the smile playing on your lips.

 

“Let’s talk, and touch Ollie. Tell me what you like.” You nod and I begin.

When I kiss your chest again and lightly run my tongue around your nipples, you let me know this is something you like.

“Lower.”

I trail lower, kissing over your abs and dragging my teeth with a nip here and there. I find a spot just below your belly button that has you tensing, but I suspect it’s the proximity to what’s in your shorts.

 

God only knows how much lower I want to go, but I drag my mouth back up and dip a tongue into your belly button, earning a squeak from you. You pull me up and our lips crash with you gasping in my mouth between hot kisses.

“What do you like Con?” You finally get out as you push me over and straddle my waist.

“You, Ollie. I like you, all over me.”

You smirk as you dip down to kiss me, slowly and I feel your hardness rub up against me.

“Mm,” you moan against my ear. “I think I like that too,” and grind down against me.

I take your hips and move up against you and reach for another kiss.

We continue like this, kissing slowly and fiercely and grinding our hips together.

I love to see you breathless as I flip us over and trail more kisses down your neck and chest. Your eyes are wild when I’m on your neck again and those whimpers get more desperate when you push me back.

“Touch me Con, please.” You take my hand and take it lower until you’re at your waistline, and ask me if it’s okay and I nod.

 

My hands slip inside your shorts and you gasp and close your eyes tight. I let my fingers play in the soft hair there before venturing off to the side where your hardness is pressed against your waist.

“Take them off Con,” and I comply letting my hand move up and to your sides and pulling your shorts down with your help.

You are beautiful and I just want to stare at you but you guide my hand back to you, and I go willingly placing my hand there.

“Mmmm, Connor. Just like that.”

I kiss you deeply as my hand strokes you lightly, just enough for you to whimper and you push up into my hand. My mind spins as you react to my touch; I’m still coming to terms with being able to see this side of you. To have you like this in your bed, with sounds coming out of you I’ve never heard before.

“I want you too Connor,” you reveal as you grab me by my own waist and I turn over on my back to give you access. I nod my head when you ask for confirmation, and just like that you’re pulling my shorts down and my length springs free.

“Wow,” you comment and I smile before attacking your lips again. Your hand travels down and you’re touching me.

“Oh,” I breath hard as your touch feels electric on my sensitive skin. I’ve never felt this before and I close my eyes tight. “Ollie!”

Between kisses and gasps, we stroke the other, going slowly and then faster as our hitching breaths tells us we’re getting closer.

We’re kissing and guiding tongues against the other’s when I feel you begin to shake. I speed up my movements and soon a stickiness coats my hand, with a long and low sigh from you.

“I’m there, Ollie, I’m there!” I can’t control myself as your tight fist does me in, sending my eyes to roll in the back of my head and my head to hit the pillow behind me.

It feels entirely too good, the afterglow of everything and I don’t let you go. Instead I pull you closer kissing your lips and thanking you silently with small pecks against your jaw and neck.

“Wow, Connor.”

“Yeah,” I laugh looking up to you, trying to catch my uneven breaths. You look so good with that light sheen of sweat over your body and your hair damp against your face.

“That was really good.”

“And it’s just the beginning Ollie.”

You give me a sleepy smile before leaning over to kiss me gently once more. I can barely move but I get up anyway to get a warm washcloth to wipe us both down. After I return from the bathroom and clean us both up, I place the cloth on the night table and pull a cover over the both of us. You kiss me one last time before laying on my chest and drifting off to sleep. My last thoughts before sleep takes me are of you. I’m such a goner for you, Oliver Hampton. I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Yes there will be more parts and more things will happen between our favorite couple.


End file.
